Una pequeña parte
by Higary
Summary: Orochimaru medita cómo se ha desarrollado su vida hasta el momento actual. Sus pensamientos inevitablemente siempre viajan a la época compartida con su antiguo compañero, Jiraiya. Sobre todo cuando observa los ojos de su hijo Mitsuki. Leve JiraiyaxOrochimaru.


Holi hola, gente bonita! Aprovechando mi poca inspiración y tiempo libre, decidí subir a esta página, a Amor Yaoi e incluso a Wattpad (por fin haré uso de mi cuenta ahí), algunos de los drabbles que originalmente publiqué en mi cuenta de Facebook, sólo ahí y en Wattpad subiré todos, ya que la mayoría son bastante crack y la verdad prefiero evitar la lluvia de arena por algunas de las parejas que utilicé. Ojalá les gusten, así que ya saben, espero sus comentarios con saludos, golpes, pedradas, jitomatazos, bombas, felicitaciones, cebollazos, flores y demás. ¡A leer!

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Kishimoto. La idea es producto de mi cerebro que sigue fantaseando (?) con que Mitsuki podría ser hijo de Jiraiya.

¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾¾

 **UNA PEQUEÑA PARTE**

.

Después de todo lo que había ocurrido a lo largo de su vida, de los errores cometidos y las consecuencias con las que debía cargar, Orochimaru podía agradecer seguir haciendo sus experimentos fuera de una celda. Cierto, seguía en una guarida secreta, pero más por costumbre que nada.

.

Durante los últimos años gran parte de sus investigaciones se habían enfocado en hacer más resistentes a los ninjas, desde combatir diversas enfermedades hasta le recuperación de lesiones prácticamente imposibles de arreglar. Seguramente si Jiraiya pudiera verlo en esos momentos, soltaría una carcajada y no dudaría en afirmar que sabía que en el fondo era una buena persona y muchas tonterías de esas. Gruñó al darse cuenta de que sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia el difunto sannin, como le pasaba mucho últimamente.

-Soy un idiota.

.

Alguna vez Jiraiya había sido su mejor amigo, el único al que realmente podía considerar así. Pero entonces su ambición por ser más fuerte y aprender todos los jutsus secretos que pudiera, propició que se desviara por un camino totalmente distinto al que seguía su idealista compañero de equipo. Tuvieron una fuerte pelea cuando Jiraiya se dio cuenta de que sus experimentos eran bastante… extravagantes, por llamarlos de una manera sutil. Ese fue el día en que sus rumbos se tornaron totalmente opuestos.

.

El sannin de las serpientes debía admitir que nunca fue capaz de derrotar a ese remedo de escrito, pues a pesar de su personalidad jocosa y pervertida, en realidad el invocador de sapos era sumamente hábil. Una de las pocas personas a quien Orochimaru podía considerar un rival de temer.

.

Sin embargo algo que prácticamente nadie sabía, ni siquiera Tsunade que fue la más cercana a ellos, era que en algún momento de su adolescencia ambos sostuvieron una especie de relación romántica. Jiraiya fue quien lo propuso, detalle que a Orochimaru le pareció extraño ya que tenía entendido que el otro gustaba de su rubia compañera. Durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, Jiraiya le fue totalmente fiel e incluso se esforzaba por hacerlo reír. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero esos fueron los mejores años de su vida en Konoha.

.

Tal vez por esos recuerdos, sumados al hecho de saber que en el fondo Jiraiya nunca perdió la esperanza de recuperar al chico que él conoció, saber que falleció fue un duro golpe que se esforzó por disimular. Agradecía que no hubiesen podido recuperar su cadáver, porque no habría respondido de sus actos si veía su cuerpo ser controlado por el Edo Tensei. Algo que tampoco nadie supo fue que el propio Orochimaru rastreó cada rincón de Amegakure hasta que encontró el brazo que Jiraiya perdió en la batalla contra Nagato, el cual utilizó para obtener su ADN y llevar a cabo su experimento más importante.

.

-¿En qué piensas?

Orochimaru salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de Mitsuki, su hijo quien estaba de visita luego de que el Hokage le autorizara algunos días libres a él y a su equipo. El sannin lo contempló fijamente, recordando a quién pertenecía parte del ADN de ese chico. Su secreto mejor guardado y que no pensaba revelar a nadie jamás.

-Cosas sin importancia.

Fue en un arranque nada propio de él que decidió combinar sus genes con los de Jiraiya para dar vida a otro ser humano. Sabía que eso no iba a revivir al sannin de los sapos, pero cuando Mitsuki sonreía como en ese momento, tenía el consuelo de que sí recuperó aunque fuera una pequeña parte de él.


End file.
